Some mobile devices, such as cellular phones, tend to be small and use touchscreen-based user interfaces. If a user is viewing a graph that contains graphical representations of multiple datasets, it may be difficult to select a particular dataset and/or a particular data point of the dataset using the touchscreen-based user interface.